Finders Keepers
by RazielCullen3
Summary: How will our favorite Savior of the wizarding world and our favorite criminal masterming react when they are faced with eachother, will Harry heal the scars Kate left behind? Neal/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Ello readers! I feel like a pioneer! This is the first White collar crossover, and the first HP and White collar cross over YAY, Anyways I own nothing and this will have SLASH!

**Saddest story ever told- I Am Ghost**

The subtle ticking of the large grandfather clock stationed in the hallway of the third floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place filled the quiet of the night along with the creaks and groans of the old house. The calm stillness was slightly unnerving to the only occupant of the house that was still awake.

"Damn it Sirius why could you have been born to a less creepy family?" Harry asked in exasperation.

Spider like shadows crept across the walls and ceiling of the room he had been given since he moved in with Remus and Sirius. Harry wasn't surprised that they were in a relationship and was happy to know that the two people in his life he cared for the most were happy.

After the defeat of Lord Moldy-ass he had finally been able to have a normal life. He would finally enter his fifth year since he had defeated his arch nemesis at the horrible ritual at the end of the year last year.

Thankfully he had been able to save Cedric and capture Wormtail thus ensuring his godfather's innocence and making so that he never had to go back to the Dursley household.

The wizarding world as a whole had been ecstatic and had agreed to abolish the tri-wizard tournament for good seeing how it brought all sorts of trouble to their community and endangered their youth. With the threat of the Dark Lord gone the magical community found solutions to problems like the treatment of magical creatures and dealt with reforming the ministry.

He was jolted out of his reverie as the silent alarm he had set on his room was going off. Slipping out of his bed and into the corner of the room he clutched his wand as he awaited the intruder.

The lock clicked open with a soft 'snap' and a tall man with disheveled yet still stylish dark brown hair slipped into the room on silent feet. He appeared to be about six feet tall and was muscular, but not overly so.

The man looked around the room warily before walking to the trunk he had next to his bedroom wall. As the man began to pick the lock using muggle methods Harry knew he was dealing with a normal burglar that had no knowledge of the wizarding world.

"So your just a petty thief?" Harry asked sitting on his bed watching as the form froze in its task.

"What the hell?" The man asked his head snapping sharply to view the boy who was watching him in amusement from the large bed.

"Well that's reassuring…" Harry continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted by the man's outburst.

"How is that a good thing? I could still kill you and take your belongings?" the man asked in confusion sending a searching look at the rave-haired youth.

"Well for one I doubt _you _could kill me, and if you tried I would be forced to restrain you…" Harry said boredly.

"You're one strange kid, where are your parents? Shouldn't you be running to them right about now?" the man asked teasingly.

"My father and mother were murdered when I was one, so I would shut my mouth before I wasn't able to speak ever again if I was you" Harry said glaring at the man whose eyes filled with regret at the jibe.

"Sorry, I didn't know, but that s no excuse for my callousness." Said the man sincerely.

"So what's your name, mine's Harry Potter…" Said the boy smiling at the thief.

Walking over to the bed and holding out his hand the man replied, "Nice to meat you Harry, my name is Neal Caffrey…"

Harry immediately found himself lost in Neal's deep blue eyes and blushed at the warm hand that gripped his firmly.

"So Neal, what brings you to my house?" Harry said patting the space on the bed beside him and lying back against the soft covers.

"Well, I'm a professional thief and world renowned and this house just looked like it was full of some valuable items…" Neal said lying beside the teen that was lying on his side propping his head up on one hand observing him curiously.

"Hmm…well if your world renowned doesn't that mean you have a lot of money?" Harry asked.

"It would, but an acquaintance of mine recently double crossed me and took of with all of my money." Neal replied his eyes growing dark as he remembered the months he'd wasted on Kate.

"It was a woman…you loved her…"Harry whispered to himself.

"Yeah…" Neal said sadly.

The thief was caught off guard by the teen hugging him close to the small lithe body. He tensed for a moment before returning the gesture. His nose was assaulted by the scent of jasmine and citrus as he inhaled Harry's scent.

Harry on the other hand was shocked by his own actions, but he truly felt bad for the man who was suffering from his heartache. He relaxed, as he smelt the spicy yet alluring scent of French cologne and a rugged smell he knew originated from Neal himself.

"Thank you…" Neal whispered against the side of Harry's neck making the small from shiver and blush at the sensation.

Neal smiled at the reaction knowing the boy was attracted to him, but he couldn't say he was immune to the boy's charms either. The innocence and beauty that radiated from Harry was melting away the layers of ice that incased his cold dead heart.

"Will you stay?" Harry asked into the older males chest blushing more as he felt the firm muscle definition.

"If you want me to," Neal said finding himself transfixed by the teen that he had met less than an hour ago.

"Stay" Harry said burrowing further into the embrace as the thief pulled the covers up to cover them both.

"As long as you want" Neal said drifting into dreams filled with emerald green eyes brighter that any of the gems he'd stolen before.

**Hope you liked it, review! IT makes me update faster!**

**LUV RAZ CULLEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for all the reviews! And FYI I was the second crossover in the White Collar fanfiction genre. But I still maintain the first Hp/WC crossover. To anyone who hast seen White Collar, Google Neal Caffrey and you will see my husband in an alternate universe!**

**Almost Here – The Academy Is…**

"Wake up cub!" Remus yelled from down the hall making Harry bolt out of bed.

Looking around wildly he noticed that there wasn't any master thief in his bedroom from what he could tell. 'Did I dream him up?' Harry asked himself as he noticed the lack of any evidence of their late night liaison… Wait, _Liaison_!

"Damn it all…" Harry huffed pulling himself from the bed.

Moving to fix his covers he noticed a dark gray note written in blue ink:

"_Hello my raven, I hope this note eases the worry you must have felt upon waking. I didn't think it would be good if the other occupants of your house found you entangled in a ravishingly handsome and __**sexy**__ man's arms. If you want you can meet me at the corner of 13 and Bomer. I'll be in Madame Maxiford's from 11-1 today. If you don't come, then I'll assume that you were held up and will be here tomorrow also….Neal"_

Smiling at the sweetness of the note Harry knew that he would have to get to that café somehow. Walking into the bathroom to shower and take care of his every morning need Harry found himself frowning at the prospect of washing off the man's scent.

Stepping into the steam Harry whimpered at the loss of his favorite new smell. Wetting his dark black locks he began to lather it with his jasmine scented shampoo and conditioner. He washed his body while remembering how nice it was just to talk to someone who had no idea that he was the blood Boy-Who-Lived.

"Neal…" Harry mumbled as he dried his body and pulled on a silver silk pullover and some dark blue skinny jeans…

"Wow you look nice today!" Sirius barked as Harry stumbled into the kitchen.

"Thanks, umm can I go into town later today?" Harry asked his godfathers as Remus set a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Sure you can, do you want one of us to come with you?" Remus questioned looking happy that his godson was finally getting out of the house.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna look around, maybe grab a new book and get some lunch" Harry said shaking his head slightly.

"Well there's some money by the door in case you want it, and by 'want it' I mean I want you to spend at least half of it!" Sirius admonished teasingly.

HNHNHNHNHN

'Surely Sirius was kidding…I mean there's at least two thousand pounds here?' Harry asked himself as he shoved the money into his pocket.

The street was filled with a few pedestrians who seemed to be milling around with no real destination in mind. Harry figured that they were probably tourists or people just relaxing.

Several blocks later and after asking for directions a few times Harry found himself in front of the café he was looking for. Madame Maxiford's café was rather posh but still held an inviting quality that drew him and several other people in. However, he and several of the other people who were trying to enter were met with the same issue.

"Name please?" a guard asked in a bored and monotone voice.

The man was about twenty-seven and dressed in a designer suit. Light blonde hair obscured part of the smooth pale skin of the man's face.

"Harry Potter" He replied to the man.

"Your name isn't on the list" The man said immediately.

"You didn't even look!" Harry growled at the guard's actions.

"Whatever" the man replied

"I'm meeting someone here!" Harry huffed.

"Too bad kid, now go away, it's not like you could afford the food anyway.

"Damn it all to hell! Neal when I get my hand s on you…" Harry snarled.

"Did you say Neal?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, Neal Caffrey" Harry said looking at the guard in confusion.

"Come on in, he said he was waiting on an acquaintance…" The guard replied moving out of the way of the door.

The inside of the café was decorated in shades of brown and accented with soft crèmes. Several small tables were set up along with a few booths and couches. Drapes and lamps cast a soft glow around the room making it seem even more cozy and inviting.

Harry smiled when he saw a familiar stock of dark brown hair sitting in the corner. Neal was observing him with a soft smile that widened slightly when their eyes met.

Said thief was dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark blue cashmere sweater that clung to the contours of his body in a very appealing way that made Harry blush slightly. Thankfully the light or lack there of, made the blush nearly imperceptible to untrained eyes. Unfortunately Neal's eyes were trained and saw the light coloring in the youth's face.

"Hello Neal" Harry said slid into the booth across form the older man whom then closed the curtains that blocked them from the other patrons view.

"Good morning my raven…" Neal replied taking a small pale hand in his and kissing the back of it lightly.

Blushing the teen looked out the window to avoid the man's eyes. Neal on the other hand had a large grin on his face and found the action endearing and horribly cute.

"I thought you were a dream..." Harry said breaking the silence that had fallen over the duo.

"Really? I know I'm handsome enough to star in several people's dreams…" Neal began but stopped upon seeing the sad look on the boy's face.

"I really like you Neal, but I don't know where to go from here…I've never been in a relationship and I'm not even sure if that's wha'.." Harry found himself incapable of speech as a paid of warm soft lips captured his own.

"Mhmm...Neal…" Harry breathed as the talented mouth trailed nips and soft kisses down his jaw.

"You don't have to worry about the lack of experience, but I really would like to see how this all could play out…"Neal said pulling back to look earnestly into the verdant green eyes that seemed to see into his soul.

"All we can do is try…" Hurry said softly before pulling the man into another soft kiss…

**So I hope you like the story so far… and if anyone is wondering how Neal even saw Grimmauld Place, it's gonna be explained laters! Review My lovelies!**

**Razzy…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my peeps! I wanted to clarify that this was not the first White Collar crossover, but the second. It is however the first with SLASH! Which is what really matters in the end!**

**Ah La La – The Takeover UK**

A while later the pair found themselves walking into a random shop called "FIX". Harry smiled as his hands brushed Neal's every couple of steps.

"Why are we here again?" Harry asked looking annoyed at being forced to shop.

"You and I both know that you have to spend at least five thousand dollars by the time you head back, and I want to make a good impression when I meet your godfathers…" Neal said immediately going to a clothing rack and sorting out clothes for the younger male.

"Whatever..." Harry huffed as he was unceremoniously shoved into a changing room.

Harry pulled on a pair of the jeans he had been given along with one of the pullovers and looked at himself in the mirror. He tugged at the material that hugged his body like a second skin and made him uncomfortable.

"I don't like it!" Harry called as he shook the hair out of his face.

"Come out, I don't trust your judgment..." Neal said in amusement.

Huffing in annoyance Harry stepped out of the changing room and was shocked for two reasons.

One: His new love interest's jaw had dropped and was looking at him lustfully…

Two: His ex girlfriend was working at the counter, her red hair was unmistakable…

Acting quickly Harry grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him into the booth and slammed the door closed.

"What's going on?" Neal hissed as he was shoved against the door finding the action slightly erotic.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped breathing as if he had just run a mile.

"Who?" Neal asked in confusion.

"My ex, she's never forgiven me since I dumped he last year." Harry whispered.

"Why'd you break up?" Neal asked.

"She's a whore" Harry deadpanned shrugging as if that answered everything.

"How old is she?" Neal asked in amusement.

"Thirteen, she's my best friends sister which is kind of awkward, but he doesn't blame me…" Harry said shaking his head slightly to dispel the image of Ron's face in his head.

"That sucks when your brother even knows you're a hoe… well we gotta get out of here without her noticing so, I'll Go distract her and buy the clothes and you can slip out the door." Neal said grinning down at the teen once he realized what position they were in.

"Okay… but… I still have to change…" Harry said blushing at the hands that were lightly gripping his hips.

"Hmm… well you should get started…" Neal breathed out lightly caressing the skin between the bottom of Harry's shirt and the boy's jeans.

The boy turned his back on the man with a shuddering breath and started to pull the shirt over his head and shivered as hands ghosted their way down his sides.

"Neal…"Harry warned knowing he wasn't ready to take that step in their relationship and definitely not in a changing room in a department store where his ex was working.

"Fine…" the man said in exasperation.

After finally managing to change back into his older clothes Harry waited as Neal gathered up his purchases and left the changing room. After about two minutes he slipped out the booth and hurried out the door before the redhead could spot him.

A few minutes later he was joined by the older male and the two continued down the road and back to his house. Surprisingly enough they had managed to spend a thousand and two pounds with lunch, the ten shirts, five belts, nine pairs of jeans, and two jackets.

As they neared Grimmauld Place tense silence clouded around the two. Looking up at Neal the teen noticed that the man's calm façade had started to crack and muscular shoulders were bunched.

"It'll be alright..." Harry said suddenly taking the man's hand in his and rubbing soothing circles on the back.

"Thanks raven…" Neal said gripping the hand tighter briefly before smiling a genuine smile down at the teen…

NHNHNH

Harry opened the large door and entered the house calling out for his godfathers.

"Siri, Remmy code yellow!" Harry yelled which confused his partner.

Both of the men entered the room together and quirked their eyebrows at the sight before them…

Harry was standing with a tall man that appeared to be in his mid twenties and oozed sex appeal. He noticed their clasped hands but said nothing and waited for Sirius to meet his eyes. He also knew the man was a muggle from the "code yellow" warning.

Sirius on the other hand could immediately knew this was the day he'd been dreading since he adopted Harry. He knew that his godson would be romantically interested in someone eventually. He did have to commend the young man on being able to wrangle a good catch like the one before him, but he was worried about the man's intentions.

"Hello Harry who's your guest?" Remus asked politely smiling softly at the pair.

"Sirius, Remus, this is Neal, I met him a couple of nights ago…" Harry said blushing at the looks he was receiving from his godfathers.

"Nice to meet you…" Sirius said grinning good-naturedly.

"Yes," Remus agreed with his eyebrows furrowed in though, " Haven't you stayed in the house every night this week?"

"Umm, yeah, but well…" Harry began in embarrassment.

"I broke into you house actually..." Neal said shaking the hands of both the shocked men.

"Broke in?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Umm yes, sorry about that… anyway to be honest I'm a world renowned art thief and I thought your house looked like it might have some good items…" Neal said sheepishly.

"So how did this all get started then?" Sirius asked gesturing to the couches in the den.

He and Remus shared one and Harry shared with Neal while he served tea that only the other two wizards knew the house elves had left for them in anticipation of a long conversation.

"Well he actually broke into my room…" Harry began.

HNHNHNHNHN

After a long conversation in which Neal unknowingly was slipped some Veritaserum to ensure that his intentions were what the two godparents wanted the four of them were seated at dinner.

"This is delicious" Neal said after swallowing one of the best pieces of meat he had ever eaten.

"Thank you, I'll tell the cook you enjoyed it…" Remus replied being the great host.

The rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence only interrupted by good conversation and requests for seconds…

NHNHNH

After sharing a look with his godparents Harry knew what he had to do as the two retired for the evening to give him privacy for the upcoming conversation…

**Sorry for the wait! And thanks soooooo much for the reviews! I love 'em all! Anyways I had to do some college English and some AP chem…. So it's done now… So I will probly work on the next chap. Tonight…**

**Luv Razzie**

**P.S. I tye dyed today!**

**P.P.S. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Much – All Time Low**

Neal watched as the boy fidgeted in front of him. Those hypnotic green eyes were firmly focused on the ground and the teen had a deliciously pouty look on his face as he sucked on his full pink bottom lip in agitation.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Neal asked after watching the teen struggle for another ten minutes.

"Well… what do you think of magic?" Harry asked earnestly.

Looking at the teen he had fallen in love with Neal was completely thrown off by the seemingly random question. He did however decide to humor Harry in the hopes of finding out the real issue.

"Uh… like wands and spell or like magicians?" Neal asked.

"Wands and spells…" Harry said undeterred by the look of amusement on the tall mans face.

"I like it I guess, I've never really been into the dungeons and dragons type thing…" Neal said honestly.

Harry looked upon the visage of his soon to be either ex-boyfriend or future lover. The man's dark brown hair was askew in that wild just-had-sex way. The piercing green eyes were bright with amusement but also held an underlying look of confusion.

"Neal…I'm a wizard" Harry blurted out before he could back out of telling the truth.

"Eh? What do you mean you're a wizard?" The man asked in confusion.

Taking out his wand Harry kept his eyes locked on Neal's face. The myriad of varying emotions was exhausting. He could see the incredulity that questioned his sanity.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" Harry spoke in a clear unwavering voice as he pointed it at a pillow that had slipped off of the couch.

The sight of the cushion raising itself off of the ground and floating back onto the couch transfixed Neal…

'Harry was a wizard. Harry could in fact do magic. He was probably losing his freaking mind….' All of these thoughts crossed the mind of one Neal Caffrey, but he never forgot that above all the strange things that had just happened Harry still loved him.

Shaking his head to clear the buzzing thoughts Neal was at a loss. Did he reject the teen that he knew he was slowly falling in love with? How was any of this even possible?

Shaking his head slightly the man frowned. All of the strange moments of their initial meeting made sense. Harry was watching him with a closed expression obviously waiting for his response. Looking into those green eyes that were trying hard to hide inner turmoil broke through his resolve. Harry himself hadn't changed, just merely shared a bit more of who he was…

"I think…this is a lot to handle…"Neal began watching Harry become sadder by the second, "But I will try to keep an open mind and heart. I wont leave you for something that is a part of you…" He finished.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Harry said launching himself at the man.

Chuckling slightly the man held the one thing in his life that could possibly reform him from his unlawful past. Unlikely, but possible.

"So what cool things have you done and seen being a wizard?" Neal asked, but instantly regretted by the look on Harry's face.

"I'd rather not talk about that at this time…I…I've seen and done things that no one my age should have had to…" Harry said quietly hugging his knees to his body.

Never in all of his years had the man seen someone look so haunted and broken. The raven-haired teen looked like a fallen angel that had suffered for those around him. Hugging the teen close to him, Neal vowed to make that pain go away even if just a bit…

NHNHNHNHNHN

Harry sat in his room that night looking out at the night lights that filled the city. London never slowed, and the people never slept. Stars were bright and shining as they battled for dominance with the unwavering luminosity that was modern society.

Neal had left earlier to the small hotel room that he was staying at for the time being. The man was all that he had ever wanted and despite learning his secret, still cared for him. Harry still had moments of doubt, but never once were they on Neal's part, only his. Harry knew that Neal could have anyone he wanted with just a glance of those blue predatory eyes, but the man chose him.

Smiling slightly the boy slid into bed and allowed sleep to take him into the night…

HNHNHNH

The next day found the occupants of Grimmauld Place in a tizzy as they readied themselves for the influx of redheads that were soon to fill the house. Harry loved the Weasleys, but hated getting the house ready for their arrival. They still had Dobby but knew that it was a lot even for the elf.

"ding dong!" came the sound of the doorbell much to their annoyance.

Opening the door Harry was faced with the dark brown tousled hair and bright blue eyes that he had come to love. Neal stood dressed in a form fitting black tee and a pair of dark washed jeans that hugged his skin, but not too tightly.

"Hey love," Harry said tugging the man trough the door.

"Hi, it looks like you're really busy…"Neal said seeing the other men running around the room cleaning.

"Yeah" Harry said as he made his way to the kitchen to clean his mostly clean space "We have some company coming over in tomorrow."

"Who?" Neal asked hanging some of the pots on pegs that were a little high for his young companion.

"The Weasleys, and Hermione" Harry said casting several charms at the sink and stove.

"Will that girl be there?" Neal asked tensing slightly.

"Unfortunately, but you'll be there too so its not that big of a deal…" Harry said smirking at the shocked look on his boyfriend's face.

Smiling at the teen the man walked over to where Harry was wiping down the counter and drew the boy close to him. Leaning down he caught the boy's lips in a gentle slow kiss that warmed the both. They had seen things that neither wanted to, but now they had someone that could make it all worthwhile.

"Hey no kissing in the kitchen!" Sirius said suddenly, effectively breaking the two out of the moment that had started.

"Fine, we'll just have to continue this upstairs…" Harry said with a grin as he dragged the brown haired man after him.

Sirius stood there in the kitchen with an open mouth that slowly twitched into a grin as he realized that his godson had finally succumbed to his teachings!

HHHNHNHNH

The two males were stretched out on the double bed that inhabited Harry's room. They were wrapped in a warm embrace that showed how comfortable they were with each other. Harry was resting comfortably on Neal's shoulder where the man had his arm wrapped around him as they recounted stories of their escapades. In Harry's versions he carefully left out parts that brought up painful memories.

"So let me get this strait…the grounds keeper at your school won a dragon's egg in a game of poker and hatched it so that he could keep it as a pet?" Neal asked.

"Yeah! He named it Norbert, but we later found out that it was a girl, so they just added an A to make it a feminine name…" Harry said with a grin.

"Wow, that's just….yeah" Neal said with a smile.

"Yeah...hey…will you stay with me tonight?" Harry began shocking Neal, " I don't know if I feel comfortable doing anything, but I really don't wanna be alone tonight, I haven't told any of the others that I'm gay, but I think Hermione knows"

"Sure, and don't worry we'll make it through tomorrow…"Neal said pulling the covers up around them as the lights in the room dimmed till they finally went out wrapping the two lovers in a warm cozy embrace.

**So I feel awful about not updating in such a long time but this should make a few of you happy. The next chapter will have some drama with the others and we will start to get into the main plot of the story. I also went a revised a lot of things in the last chapters that were wrong as one of my great reviewers pointed out. As for the ages of the characters I cant really change it right now, but I don't think they will do anything really heavy till after Harry turns 16. There are a lot of fics that have large age gaps so I think it will be okay in the long run. Also Harry has done a lot of things that make him more mature than he would normally be at his age…**

**Well Ttyl,**

**Luv and Hugs,**

**Razzie…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maybe this Christmas – Motionless in White**

Neal watched the teen get ready for bed smirking at the way the boy refused to look at the bed where he was laying in just his boxers. Harry had stopped looking after having turned fire engine red the first three times which made Neal laugh inwardly as outwardly would probably prevent the boy from ever joining him.

"Harry!" He called out sharply making the teen look up and blush, "Come here and quit stalling, I won't bite…unless you ask me to" he said making the boy laugh.

"I guess I can join you, but you better not hog the covers…" Harry said blushing when he was tugged flush against the man as the soft goose down covers were pulled over them both.

"We can stay really close together to stay warm and make sure we both have enough covers…" Neal said in a husky voice against the teen's neck making him shiver and his breath hitch.

"N-n-nox" Harry said making the lights go out around them till only the pale beams of the moon remained and highlighted the bright red blush that covered his face.

"Goodnight Raven" Neal said pulling the teen close inhaling the boys unique scent that was mixed with his shampoo.

"Good night…" Harry mumbled already drifting off in the warmth that radiated into him along with the comforting scent of the thief.

NHNHNHNHNH

The next morning Harry found himself in an awkward position pressed against Neal with his morning problem firmly against the older man's leg. The arms wrapped around him gave him little hope that he was going to get out of this without embarrassing himself.

Trying to remove himself as gently as he could seemed to be working…that was until he saw his boyfriend shooting him a highly amused smirk and looking at him through alert eyes.

"Damn…"Harry mumbled blushing all over…

Kissing the teen to acknowledge that it was alright the thief let him go and closed his eyes till he heard the bathroom door shut. Smiling the man grabbed the clothes that he had inadvertently left days before and waited for Harry to get out of the bathroom.

NHNHNHN

After they had both finished getting ready for the day they both headed down stairs. It was a little after eight so he knew that the Weasleys would be there already. Neal smiled at him to assure him that it was all going to be fine.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley screamed running to grab him into a hug.

Harry hugged back even though most of the feeling in his arms was gone from her tight grip.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley…"Harry said smiling at the mother of the redhead brood.

"Harry dear who is this?" She asked looking at Neal with a look that seemed to be scrutinizing his ever move.

"This is Neal Caffrey, my …boyfriend…" He said looking for Remus or Sirius for back up.

"B-boyfriend?" The woman stuttered looking close to fainting.

"Yes" Harry said firmly ignoring the incredulous looks that Ron, Charlie, and Bill were shooting him.

The twins were grinning like loons and Hermione looked as if she wanted to laugh but was also thinking hard about something. Sirius and Remus had turned to watch along with Arthur who was striding quickly to his wife's side and was closely followed by Harry's godfathers.

"Harry there is no way he's your boyfriend, your still with me remember" Ginny said sweetly.

"Ginny we were only together for two weeks last year and you cheated on me with a different guy every two days of that time.." Harry said glaring at the girl.

Molly was still looking at Neal in shock and was led to a chair. She did turn her attention to Ginny once Harry's words registered.

"Ginervra Weasley is that true?" she screeched.

"No!" The girl protested.

"Liar, you did too cheat on Harry" Ron said turning red in embarrassment and anger that his sister would lie right to their parents face.

"Yeah you were with Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Michael, Terry, Neville though he broke up with you when he found out…" Hermione added glaring at the younger female.

Molly and Arthur quickly began apologizing to Harry who brushed it off. Bill and Charlie looked at the girl they had thought to be innocent in a new light. Their little sister was awful and to do that to Harry, the boy who had given so much for their world and family was unforgivable in their eyes. Harry was the nicest most honest boy they had ever met and was willing to help anyone and he definitely didn't deserve to be treated the way that he had.

"It's not your fault, and I'm happier than I've been in a long time…" Harrry assuered them

"Are you _the_ Neal Caffrey?" Hermione asked startling all the room's occupants.

"I'm not sure what you're asking…" Neal said trying to avoid the question.

"I'm asking whether or not you are the international art their known as Neal Caffrey" Hermione asked looking at the man directly.

"Yes I am…" Neal said slowly.

"Harry were you aware of this?" she asked with a frown.

"Yup and he hasn't stolen anything since he's been here…although that is how we met." Harry said smiling.

Hermione nodded while the twins looked at Neal in awe of his skills as the girl went on about all his known and suspected conquests. Slowly but surely the people went back to their normal actions while Molly and Arthur had floo'd home to take Ginny back and set some new boundaries on her actions for the upcoming year before returning.

"I must confess, that to date the most valuable thing that I have stolen is Harry's heart…" The man said kissing the teen on the cheek as he blushed.

"You are an idiot" Harry growled slapping the man lightly on the arm as the others grinned and Hermione and Molly cooed at him…

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. I'm not really sure where I want to go from here but I don't see it being any longer than two more chaps…**

**Luv **

**Raz**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Special Notice!

So I've been gone for a long while and I've become really super busy with college and my summer work. Recently some people that were super important to me were in a fatal car wreck so I've kinda been having a hard time finding the drive and time to write. I don't know when I'll be back to write so until further notice all of my stories are on hold. I will be back and please don't lose hope. I'll try and update everything by the end of the year fer sure.

RAZZ


End file.
